Yeah he's my cousin
by AdmiralChirko
Summary: 2015 - Vladimir Makarov is the most wanted man by the CIA. He doesn't finch at human trafficking, torture, death... but, many do not realize he has a soft side. Veta - Makarov's younger cousin - will learn what it involves to call him 'cousin'.
1. Black Sheep

**_(heyyyy everybodayyyyyy :D long time no write, hey? So, this is my attempt at first person. I hate writing it so I'm forcing myself to. So, the first chapter is first person present tense – screw it I can't do it. I'm sorry but I'm going to switch to past in the next chapter. Present is too hard for me but I didn't wanna change it :P So, read and review my loyal followers _****_J_********_once again, I don't write first person so this is a big leap for me. Oh.. yeah.. it's not beta read so if there's mistakes PM me about it and I will change it ASAP! ENJOY :D)_**

Every family has its black sheep. There's always that one person who never fits in and has their family question them.

I'm that person.

Honestly, it really fucking sucks. I mean, sure, it's always nice to be original and unique but not in my family. It seems they are only concerned about politics and power. Who the hell cares?! While sitting here, I can hear the classic bickering. 'They're too open minded about this' and 'They're becoming too powerful with this guy.' Looking around my room, I'm thankful for my salvation.

Something's going on – I can hear my parent's voices increasing in volume and passion. I know just the way to end that. Sitting up, I can see what I'm thinking of. On my dresser is perched my phone. I don't know what I'd do without it. I really don't want to move – but I must. Jumping off my plush bed and stepping onto the hard floor is uncomfortable under my feet. A few short steps and I finally grab my phone. I can't help but look over my reflection in the mirror.

Compared to my family, I even look different! Both of my parents have blonde hair and deep hazel eyes. They look fucking scary. I remember times when I was younger that I got so scared of them I would start crying. Boy was I ever a sensitive child. The person who is staring back is far from them. Perched around my shoulders is my deep brown hair. Shaking my head, I can't help but admire my eyes. Something must have happened at birth because each eye is a merging of green-blue with flecks of grey thrown around randomly. I love my eyes – mother hates them.

'You'll never be part of the family. You're a traitor.'

Yes mom because having fucked up genetics makes me a traitor. I can't help but shake my head at that. Those kinds of comments from her have gotten increasingly frequent over the years. Once I'm an adult, she wants me gone. I am a disgrace to the family. Well, I have two words for you, dear mother.

Fuck. You.

I still can't believe the scars I have on my neck and body. It was quite the adventure getting that little number. Wasn't my fucking fault either! Well, I guess it was _partially _my fault.

I guess I had to have been about… thirteen? Shit I had balls… like… _shit_. Thinking about this now, I really should have minded my tongue. Anyways, I was sitting in my room like usual. Something happened and I left the room… I think I was hungry. Oh yeah! I had been baking cookies that day. See, in my house, we have two kitchens. My room is upstairs. If you walk outside my door, there is a small open space with a railing enclosing the area and to the right a staircase that leads downstairs. To the left, there is a small kitchen. _Really _small. There's a mini fridge, microwave, stove and oven. My parents don't like me using their shit so they got me my own. On this particular day, I had made some sugar cookies. My friend had sent me the recipe so I decided to make them. I heard the timer go off and needed to take them out. So, I walked outside to see my dumbass cousin and his friend taking them out of the oven and eating them. I worked pretty damn hard on them… hence I was pretty fucking pissed. I walked up behind the two of them and stood there – glaring. Eventually my cousin turned around with a mouthful of cookie and rustled the top of my head.

"I see you still take whatever the fuck you want." I had spat at him grabbing the half eaten cookie out of his grubby hands.

"Excuse me?" He had grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to his face. Although both of his eyes were different, the anger was the same. Even though he reeked of alcohol, I could tell he wasn't drunk. It would take copious amounts of alcohol to get him drunk. My cousin doesn't care about anyone except his own agenda. From this point on, I probably should have retracted that statement, but what the hell? I was screwed either way.

"You heard me… or do your ears need a cleaning?" Without thinking, I grabbed the pan that held the cookies in my free hand and smacked it across the side of his face. Did it ever burn! After I hit him, I dropped it and watched him grab the side of his face. He reeled back and I watched his friend look between the two of us. My cousin looked at me and I tried to run. He rammed into me and sent us both flying over the railing. Down below was my parent's favourite piece of furniture in the living room – a glass table. You can see where this is going… me right through it. I slammed down onto it so forcefully that my body shattered it and had a million different shards of glass going into my body. I blacked out for a moment but then came around to feel my cousin dragging my bloody body off of the floor and dangling in front of his face.

"See what you made me do, bitch?" Honestly, pushing me off the second story of my house and through a table was pretty fucking unnecessary. I managed to latch onto the arm he was holding me up with and bit down onto it. The next thing I knew, I felt blood pouring into my mouth and I had spit out the chuck of skin I tore off. He dropped me down and I fell back into the pile of glass. I managed to get a few steps before I had collapsed onto my hands and knees. Before that moment, I had never felt so much excruciating pain in my life.

"Get back here!" He grabbed me by the neck and started to choke me. There was nothing I could do at the point. Suddenly, it took a really fucked up turn. He started laughing. I'm not kidding. He started laughing and put me down onto the ground and gave me a hug. Talk about a psychotic episode. I started laughing with him.

"I like the way you stood up to me. You'd make a great leader one day." He remarked while looking me in my eyes. A smile appeared on his face as he walked me over to his friend. The look on that guys face was one of questioning and a hint of anger.

"He'll fix you up… won't you Yuri?"

"Yes, Makarov." Yuri laid his arm over my shoulder and walked me to the bathroom.

"We're both Makarov, comrade!" I looked up at him, smirking. Being that young, I thought it was _the shit_ that Makarov was my cousin. He was feared so that meant I was to be feared, right?

"What's your name?" Yuri had asked as I sat down on the counter in the bathroom.

"Veta. Veta Makarov."

Basically after that whole event, Vlad and I became closer. I don't know how his sick mind works. Frankly, I don't _care_ how his mind works. Wow… it's been a while. I will admit, I do miss being spending time with him. When I was younger, he would always be happy to have me sit with him and Yuri and listen in to what they had to say. Of course, back then, I didn't know what the hell they were talking about. As time grew on, I listened and watched from a distance. It was only once or twice a year where Vlad would visit the family. Sure, he's done some pretty bad shit – kill a _few _people, did some human trafficking, among other things – but he's still my cousin.

Cousins share a pretty sacred bond. There is just this amazing connection that can't be compared to anything else. They spend time with you on a different level. When shit goes down, they understand. Yeah, Vlad might not be the _ideal _cousin, but, we make it work. Contrary to popular belief, he does have a side of compassion. More often than not, he expresses that side to me. Thinking back to it, I saw him here last week. He seemed really busy, though. Haven't seen him like that in a while. Yuri and he went off to the small office they keep here. It was really weird – they didn't come out for a couple of hours. Even when they left, Vlad didn't acknowledge my presence – so much for that cousin bond.

"Прочти меня! Прочти меня!" Looking down at my phone, I can't believe what my eyes are seeing. Vlad texted me? This must be a mistake. There is no reason what so ever for him to be texting me.

"Опасность." Danger…? What the fuck Vlad. You really need to start checking who you text. For all he knows, he could have texted an officer in the US. Then he'd be fucked up the ass. Stashing the phone in my pocket, I can't help but think that –

"Вета, мы уходим. Мы вернемся в конце концов." 'We're going?' Whatever – I couldn't care less. The muffled sound of the door slamming shut was the only thing I could hear for a moment. Whenever my family was away, I could escape my alcove and venture forth. Sure, I could come and go as I pleased, but I know they – especially mother – prefers not to catch sight of me. As I walk out of my room and look over the now barren living room below, I catch a glimpse of my future – nothing.

You think I'm kidding right? Think about this logically. I'm related to Vladimir Makarov – the most wanted man by the CIA right now. People want to get at him… any way possible. I've never really considered myself a target. People don't know about Vlad's personal life. He's done a very good job of keeping that safe. I can't have a normal life. No matter how hard I may try, it will never be attainable.

Going downstairs, everything is so pristine. My parents don't like having a dirty house. If even the slightest object is out of place, it drives them crazy. I can hear the car start from inside. My father is quite the fan of classic cars. The one that I can hear right now is his favorite – a 1970 Dodge Charger. Taking a few steps to the window, I can see the smoke pouring from the old thing.

What the?! Why am I on the floor…? My face… there's so much pain. There's copious glass shard on the ground. Standing up, I look through the wind… the window is gone. The distance… oh my god… the car…it's… it's gone. All there is… is flames. The car is engulfed. Who would do such a thing?! What… what the… who's that? There's three men running this way… they're not Russian… oh shit.

Fuck my life… oh shit! I can't think right now! Wait… the office. Vlad was here last week. Did he leave anything behind? I have to check! Vlad would kill me if it fell into the wrong hands. Sprinting down the hall way, I don't know what to do. Kicking down the door, I can't see anything that… a portable hard drive! How the fuck did Vlad forget that?! Ripping it out of the computer, I look around – where can I hide it? I can hear them inside the house! Wait – the floor board! I lunge onto my hands and knees – I know it's around here somewhere… aha! Prying open a floor board, I see the cubby hole. I chuck it in next to the fake passports and money – it'll be safe. Better stomp on it to make sure it they don't find it. Okay.. now where the fuck –

"Don't move!" I snap my head towards the voice – do they really expect me to do that? I'm screwed either way. My legs start to move towards the window before I even know what the hell is happening. Damn – he has me pinned. Groaning, I can feel him pull me back up. There's no way I'm getting out of this now. Fuck… I can't stop trembling. Two other men are standing in the doorway… looking me over. They look confused as hell.

"Let me go!"

"Now we can't do that, darling," Slowly, another man entered the room, "we can't leave a wounded civilian by herself."

"I'm fine." Bullshit – I can feel adrenaline pumping through my veins. I need to get the fuck out of here. Wait… there's something written on his uniform… 'Shepherd'. Whoever this 'Shepherd' person is, he seems to be the man in charge. He looks so old… seems dangerous for a grandpa to be put out into the field. He's coming closer to me… he's giving me the creeps.

"What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"I…" I can't tell him that I live here… can I? No, he might bring me in to question me further.

"Meat, Royce – go make sure the perimeter is secure."

"Yes, Sir."

My body is still trembling. Why is he closing the door…?

"Let her go, Ghost." Finally, his coarse hands are off of me. This is going to be… interesting.

"What do you want?" Taking a step away from the man who held me, I sit down on the desk – honestly, I'm starting to get light headed. I didn't even notice the glass had cut up my arms badly. I must have lost a lot of blood. The look that Shepherd gives me… I don't know what it is. There's something more behind those blue eyes of his. The other man, I don't even know – he's wearing some sort of mask and glasses. Okay, let's try to act calm and distant. I can do this.

"Where's Makarov?" Shepherd asked. Well, isn't he being direct?

"Wouldn't you like to know…" looking up at the ceiling, I avoid eye contact – I need to keep this act up.

"Ghost, I think you know what to do."

"But Sir, she's just a child…" What are they talking about? Keep calm… act natural.

"That's an order."

"Yes, Sir."


	2. Blood Is Thicker

**_(hellooooooo :) so, I did as promised - I cnaged my tense. I hated the first chapter I wrote, personally, but I dodn't want to change it. What's done is done, yeah know? PS: PlaidWrappedmoose - I'm sorry for the long wait! To everyone else, read, review and enjoy :D You're all fabulous!)_**

The man Shepherd called Ghost approached me. What was he going to do? He wouldn't hurt me… right? Wrong. As soon as I looked at him, he grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me onto the floor. That hurt – a few of my dried cuts reopened and started to trickle blood down my skin and stain the hardwood beneath me. I tried to get up, but Ghost placed his booth over my throat and firmly pressed down. I couldn't breathe.

"S…stop…" I managed to gurgle out. Wrapping my hands around his boot, I tried to remove it, but, to no avail. Ghost was simply too strong.

"Where's Makarov?" Shepherd knelt down next to me. I wouldn't tell. Two reasons, mainly. One – I am not telling this American jack shit. Two – I honestly don't know where Vlad is. He has no reason to keep in the loop of his whereabouts.

"Go… t-to hell…" I guess he didn't like that answer. The steel tip of Shepherd's boot connected with my temple. In an instant, everything was gone. At least in darkness, I couldn't feel anything – I was numb. It was a strange sensation indeed. When I finally did come around, everything was different. I was still in the office, but I wasn't on the floor. Through blurred vision, I could still see the smirk across Shepherd's face. After a few moments, I was able to see what they had done – somehow, they had suspended me from the ceiling. They must have wrapped the rope around the light fixture. That didn't matter – all that mattered was trying to get free. No matter how hard I struggled against the rope, it simply cut deeper into my wrists. God, were my arms ever in pain. What really irked me was the fact that they had me suspended just so that my feet wouldn't touch the floor – those bastards.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty has woken up…" I lifted my head towards the voice – it was Shepherd. Things were about to get worse… much worse. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't keep my head up for very long. That blow had taken a toll on me. My head sunk back down – below me, I could see the puddle of blood from my wounds starting to form. Shit, if I ever get out of here, I'm getting Makarov to kill him.

"Why…?"

"Why what?" Shepherd gently tipped my head up to look me in the eyes. The concern he wore was obviously fake – almost sickeningly so.

"Why are you being a bastard?" I spat a clump of saliva onto the side of his face. Immediately, my head was sent reeling from his fist connecting with my jaw. Blood started to pool in my mouth – great. I watched as it added to the puddle beneath my feet.

"You should learn to mind your tongue." _That _sounds familiar. Damn, I don't know how much I can actually take of this torture. He's barely started and I can't even take it.

"Why are you here?" Honest question, right?

"Simple," Shepherd grabbed the side of my face forcefully, getting closer than before, "we have reason to believe that Makarov has affiliations here."

"No, he hasn't. This is my house for fucks sake."

"You're lying." Shepherd sent another blow to the side of my face, along with a flurry of punches to my abdomen. With the wind knocked out of me, only gasps escaped my lips. As I coughed, I felt blood being forced up my throat and being expelled onto the floor. Tears welled up in my eyes – I couldn't take it.

"I don't know where he is," I wasn't lying – I really didn't know where he was. There was no reason for Vlad to tell me, "I'm just a young girl."

"If you want this to be easy," I felt the other man from behind me hold my head straight up, forcing me to look directly into Shepherd's eyes, "I suggest you answer his questions."

Without warning, Shepherd sent a punch to my throat. I couldn't breath – it hurt so much. He wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. I couldn't give him anything – Vlad would do worse to me than they were. I was gasping for air – what else could I do? Forcefully, I shut my eyes – the darkness was a comforting sight. Thud after thud, his fists pounded into me. There was no way to stop it. Each bolt of pain that rocketed through me had me recoiling deeper and deeper into my subconscious. The pain was unbearable.

"Now, now," My eyes opened as Ghost shook my head. Shepherd looked as though he was getting tired of this, physically and emotionally. The smug look had been replaced by one of annoyance, "we don't need you to fall asleep again. This should wake you up."

The man behind me kept my head firmly in place as Shepherd wrapped his arms around my waist. No… he wouldn't. My worst fears were validated as he pulled down. I screamed as both of my arms audibly popped out of their sockets and I was left to dangle even more precariously. A flurry of sobs flooded out of my mouth and assaulted the room. This… this was hell. Tears carried away some of the dried blood on my face and splashed onto the floor.

"Where's Makarov?!" Shepherd placed a handgun to the side of my head, cocking the gun. My body trembled uncontrollably – I didn't want to die! I've barely lived!

"I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME!" I screamed, pleading for my life. This couldn't happen.

"Wrong answer."

"I'VE SEEN HIM!" Shit, why did I say that? Damn, Vlad's going to kill me… if I ever make it out of here alive.

"Keep talking." He held the tip of the gun more forcefully against my temple.

"It was last week. I don't know where he is now."

"Shepherd, I think she's telling the truth." Ghost loosened his grip on my head as he spoke.

"Well, the truth isn't good enough."

"NO!" I screamed as he pulled the trigger. I shut my eyes as I heard the gun discharge… and nothing happened. Ghost let my head hand down as I sobbed. Why did he just do that?! He scared the shit out of me. I can't do this…

"Why…?" I asked though choked sobs. I had almost died… if that gun had been loaded… I would have added to the pile of blood substantially.

"To teach you a lesson. Ghost, join up with the team. I'll be there in a few min, understand?"

"Yes, sir." Even in my broken state, I could tell there was slight hesitation in his voice. Inside, I don't think he condoned my torture. His footsteps faded out and were replaced by Shepherd's sadistic laugh. This was going to be bad.

"I think I need to leave a message for your kind…" Shepherd titled my head up, looking deep into my eyes. His other hand started to trace its way down my torso and stop by my thigh. If he was going to do what I think he was about to…

"Don't…" I thrashed my leg away, but he halted it with his vice grip. He was going to rape me – that fucking bastard. I couldn't even do anything about it. As he pulled down my pants, I shut my eyes. I didn't want to remember this. The sad part was, I could hear my mother criticizing me in my head that this was my fault. Even though she was now dead, she still managed to torment my life. With him violating me, all I could do was scream. It was the only thing I could do to block out his laughing. No one came, though. None of these savages cared. Every moment that I felt accentuating his laughing with each thrust, I cried out even louder. Almost as soon as it started, he finished. My thighs dripped with dis desecration – my body felt filthy. Once he has stopped, he looked deep into my eyes, grinning.

"Something to remember me by." With that, he sent one last blow across my temple. The room around me spun as I fought to stay conscious. I lost the battle, though, and found myself enveloped in darkness once again. Strangely, it was calming. Here, at least, I could feel nothing. In the back of my mind, I could hear a muffled voice. It sounded so familiar. My mind must have been trying to protect itself. Slowly, I could see the darkness dissipating and making way for a blinding light. As I blinked, the voice was getting stronger.

"Veta?! VETA!" It was screaming out. I knew that voice. It was from a distant past – it seemed so long ago, but, in reality, it wasn't. My eyes focused on the floor. I could see my pants soaking with blood. My throat was raw – I could not return the call. The door swung open and slammed against the wall.

"Veta…" I heard footsteps quickly make their way over to my dangling body. Gentle hands cradled my head and tilted it up word. His blue eyes were a true sight for sore eyes.

"Y…yu…yuri.."


	3. Recovery

_**(sorry about the long update wait! Crazy busy with my religion course in school- projects and tests :P There's actually a lot more to it than you'd think XD anyhoe, i hope you're all enjoying. I know it's slow moving but i'm sorry. they'll be more action soon :) PROMISE! So, read and review my fellow CoD aficionados :D i love the rewiews :3 btws THIS IS UNBETTED. So i'm sorry for teh spelling errors. i digress - enjoy! :D) **_

My body was exhausted. When Yuri untied my wrists from the rope, I collapsed into his warm body. Immediately, he wrapped his arms around me. In his arms, I felt safe. Meekly, I raised my arm and pointed towards the floorboard. Without a word, he pried it open and grabbed the hard drive. I knew Makarov wouldn't have wanted it to fall into the wrong hands.

"Who did this to you?" Yuri asked as he picked me up, bridal style. I must have felt like a rag doll.

"Shepherd..." Trailing off, I started to succumb into the realm of unconsciousness. Yuri had to have noticed, for he gently shook my body. We both knew I needed to stay awake... but I felt so tired.

"Veta, come on... stay away. Don't you want to tell me a story?"

I knew he was trying to get me to stay awake. That was one of the oldest tricks out there. With the pain coursing through my body and increasing as it reached my mind, there was no way in hell that I could think straight.

"No... could... y-you tell me... one...?" Yuri furiously spewed out Russian to two men who entered the room. For the life of me, I couldn't tell what he was saying. After a few moments, I heard the two men leave the room and their boots thud up against the stairs. I still couldn't believe what had just happened. I focused my gaze into Yuri's eyes. In those blue eyes of his, I could see the anger boiling through them. If Yuri was this angry of what happened… I could only imagine what Vlad was going to be like. Livid wouldn't even begin to describe his reaction. Genuinely, I was scared. If Vlad ever caught him, Shepherd was going to suffer his wrath. From the corner of my eye, I saw the two men re-enter the room. Neither of them looked very familiar to me. If Yuri was here, I would've thought there would have been more people I would have recognized. The taller of the two men stepped up beside me and draped my old blanket over me.

"Спасибо…" I gave them a nod with my thanks. I felt Yuri starting to leave the house with a sense of urgency. It was fine by me – I didn't want to be in there any longer than I had to. Once he crossed through the threshold and made his way outside, I was reminded of my harsh reality – the car was still ablaze as Yuri hurried by. Time seemed to slow down as my eyes focused on the flames. As hard as I tried, I couldn't see anything remotely resembling a body. My parents were gone. Those American bastards.

"Veta, do you like heights?" Yuri looked into my eyes, trying to reassure me with his smile. As much as I wanted that smile to settle my soul, it didn't work. It couldn't – my eyes drifted away from his eyes and back towards the flames. I could feel my face starting to streak with tears.

"No…" I shook my head, weakly. Yuri turned my face up to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." What was he saying sorry for? The fact that I was afraid of heights? Or was it the fact that I had just lost my parents? I didn't know what to say.

"Сжечь?" One of the men pulled out a lighter as a helicopter touched down beside us. Yuri hoisted me into the helicopter and gave the man a nod. Within seconds, I watched my childhood home become engulfed in flames. I know they didn't want any other Americans discovering the place… but this was my home. Even as the helicopter departed, I couldn't take my eyes off the roaring fire below. I'd never be able to forget what happened here – ever. Yuri tried to talk to me to keep me awake, but I couldn't focus. As the fire went away from my eyes, so too did my vision. I fell back into the deep recesses of my mind. Everything was better here. For a few moments, I could have sworn that I saw my parents. They were right there… but I know it's not real. For all that I hated them for all the hell they had put me through, they were my parents… _were_… past tense.

It could have been minutes, or it could have been days, but when I finally came back into the world of consciousness, the first thing I heard made me very, very nervous.

"Как только она проснуться, он хочет ее видеть." He wanted to see me…? Vlad. Slowly, I forced my eyes to open. All the pain that my body once experienced was gone. Maybe it was pain killers or maybe I had simply healed – I couldn't care less. Blinking a few times, I cleared my vision. The room was quite large – enough room for at least fifteen people. When I moved my head around, a sharp pain pulsed through it – maybe I was wrong about that healing part. Well, I knew one thing - I was in some sort of medical facility. At least I was safe. Looking at the door, I could see a guard standing outside.

"I see you're awake." The doctor flashed me a smile as he walked past the guard. Once the guard noticed I was awake, he spoke into his ear piece. I turned my attention to the doctor.

"How long was I out for?" My eyes wandered around the room. The sun shone through the window and accented the light blue walls that surrounded me. It felt nice being here.

"After you came here, you were rushed to surgery. Four cracked and bruised ribs, a severe concussion, bleeding from the brain," he grabbed a flash light from his pocket and shone it into my eyes, "fun stuff. Well, you seem to be doing well. It's been about… four weeks since you were conscious."

"Four weeks?!" I couldn't believe it. No wonder my recovery seemed so fast.

"You had a severe concussion – you're lucky to be alive. Your ribs should almost be fully healed."

"Doctor," the guard came into the room, clutching his gun. Looking him over, he looked familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on him, but I knew he was from the Inner Circle.

"Yes?" He put the flashlight back into his pocket.

"He wants to see her." The guard gestured towards the door. Through the threshold, I could see a silhouette.

"Yuri!" I exclaimed, sitting up in the bed. As he stepped closer, I could see him holding a handful of flowers in one hand and a satchel in the other.

"Veta! You're awake. It's so good to see you're awake." I grasped the flowers as he handed them to me. They were lovely – Tiger Lilly's. The smile that spread across my face said it all. Yuri always had a sweet side.

"Vlad wants to see me?" I took in a whiff of the flowers and looked between the guard and Yuri.

"Yes, now." The guard curtly remarked, nodding between the three of us and stood back outside.

Opening the bag, I saw a bunch of my old clothes. Yuri must have saved them before he burned down the house. Carefully, I stood out of my bed and walked over to the bathroom. This gown they put on me for surgery was starting to itch. As quick as I could, I slipped on a black long sleeve shirt and sweats from inside. This felt much better on my aching body. Once I was changed, I walked back out and flung the satchel over my shoulder.

"I'm ready." Yuri smiled down at me and walked out of the room. Looking around at all the faces, I couldn't tell where I was. It was some Ultranationalist building – most likely secret. It was weird. As I walked around the winding corridors, I found myself feeling smaller and smaller. Yuri cautiously looked around making sure no one could hear him. He pulled me closer and whispered into my ear.

"Кровь окрашивает руки людей, которые вы никогда бы не подумал, что держал нож." _Blood stains the hands of people who you would never have thought to have held the knife…_ I haven't heard that in quite some time. When I was younger, I remember Vlad telling me that once. He explained how some people you think you know suddenly turn on you when you least expect them. Back then I couldn't understand how anyone you trusted could do such a thing, but I've started to understand.

"Вы нашли кровавый след, ведущий к ним?" _You have found the blood trail leading to them?_ Why was Yuri telling me this right now? There had to be some reason… I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"И убрали его." _And cleaned it. _Had Vlad and Yuri gotten rid of a traitor? None of this was making sense. Yuri pulled me down an adjacent corridor. We moved from a well-lit and polished area down a dark and dank corridor. Yuri continued to walk down the corridor, but I stopped. I didn't want to go down any further – it looked too sketchy. Yuri looked back at me and gestured me to follow him. Against my better judgement, I followed him. Yuri wouldn't lead me anywhere bad. I reached out and clutched onto his sleeve – I couldn't see anything anymore. After a few steps, I heard the unlocking of a door. A rush of warm air brushed past me as Yuri pulled me through the threshold. The door closed behind me and locked – it was automated. Within a few seconds, a light came on. Yuri looked back at me and smiled – everything was fine. After a few minutes of walking down various corridors, I started to notice the increase of security personnel. Every time I looked at them, they viewed me with a certain air that I couldn't quite place. Yuri took me down a flight of stairs then stopped. Two men were stationed on the outside of a heavily fortified door.

"Товарищи." _Comrades._ Yuri gave a nod and they opened the door for us. As I stepped in behind Yuri, my eyes fell upon the flag that hung across the far wall. The snake eating its own tail and crown were all quite old to my eyes. The seven men who sat around the table trained their eyes on me. It was like looking at an old photograph – I had seen all these men before. It may have been in passing and only a few words exchanged, but I knew them. Sitting prominently at the head of their table with two seats open to each of his flanks was a man I hadn't thought I would see again. Well, at least not for some time.

"Вета. Юрий."_ Veta. Yuri._ He gave us each a nod. That was like him – distant. He wouldn't show any true affection for me until we were alone. He hadn't changed a bit.

"Влад." _Vlad._


	4. It's a Long Way Down

**_Well, look who decided to post another chapter... yeah, I'm back. I've turned into that lil shit that hasn't posted in a very, very long time. I know that, you know that. You're probably a little ticked, trust me, I'm not pleased with myself either. But, here it is. Honestly, this story is gonna be a bit slow going because i just don't know where I want this one to go anymore! i had it all set out, but because so many things have gotten in the way, well, it's just gone all fuzzy. But, it will get done. Thank you all for you continuous support. You're all amazing._**

**_P.S. I have an idea for an Advanced Warfare fanfic... are any of you interested or...? I want to know what you want :) Played the campaign in 8 hours(really should have taken breaks :P) _**

**_Enjoy,_**

**_AdmiralChirko_**

* * *

Slowly, I rounded the table and sat to Vlad's right. When I looked into the Inner Circle's eyes, it looked as though some were jealous. Well, who could blame them? I was sitting next to their leader. I felt a very cold and distant aura emanating from Vladimir. This was not new, for me. It was a part of his image. Below the table I felt him gently pat my thigh and glace at me from the corner of his eye. The table concealed this movement – he would never have done this if it didn't.

"_Veta, explain to me what transpired." _The tone of his voice spoke volumes. I could tell that he wanted me to tell him _and _the rest of them what happened. Honestly, I didn't see why. But, over the years, I've learned not to question Vlad – he always had his reasons. My eyes glanced around the room. These men had the coldest eyes I had seen in quite some time. Drawing in a breath, I steadied myself. This was going to be interesting.

"_Mother and father left to go somewhere. They didn't tell me where. A few minutes later, I watched through the window the car explode. I knew it couldn't have been an accident. A car just doesn't explode like that. The explosion knocked me onto the ground. I got up and ran into the office. I heard men storming the house and I wanted to make sure there wasn't any incriminating evidence left behind. There was a portable hard drive that I managed to stash away before they came into the room_," During all of what I was saying, I tried to keep my eyes focused forward. I didn't want to see the shame in their eyes, "_Once I hid it, they stormed into the room. I tried to run but one of them tackled me to the ground and subdued me. In particular two men - Shepherd and a man he called 'Ghost' - tortured me. Ghost didn't want to but Shepherd made him partake. After a while, Shepherd knocked me out… then Yuri found me." Then… I ended up here._

I exhaled and looked down at the table. Even with leaving out the key details, it had been hard to tell. Saying it out loud and for others to hear had solidified its realness. The room was eerily silent. All you could hear was the gentle hum of the air conditioner. It seemed like an eternity before Vlad spoke.

"_What you did helped the Inner Circle and I very much so. A lapse in judgement in part by one of my associates almost had a fair amount of shipment information in the clutches of the enemy. We are thankful for that, Veta."_

"_Who let it be left behind?"_ I looked up to see an older man sitting at the far end of the table. Volk was his name. I remembered seeing him twice when I was younger. Looking into his eyes, he looked tired. There was one thing that stood out prominently from his comment – why would he question Vlad so blatantly? These Inner Circle members are so loyal to Vlad. Sitting next to him, I can feel their jealously surrounding me. Finally, I found the courage to look back up. Everyone's eyes were trained on Volk.

"_He's been taken care of." _At the tone of Yuri's voice, I looked over at him. Was that the person he was talking about before? Was that man the traitor? I could see no other rational. Damn, these men can be so secretive. I tried to keep as still as possible. Drawing unwanted attention to myself would not be wise. Suddenly, Vlad stood up. Almost immediately, the other men around him including myself stood at attention.

"_God is with us."_ The words tumbled out of his mouth.

"_God is with us!"_ Under my breath, I whispered as the group roared in unison. God is with us – bullshit. That stupid statement has been uttered by Vlad far too many times. I don't know why he says it. For all the crap he's done – even if there was a God – I don't think that he'd have his back. As the room went quiet, the men who had gathered exited the room. As each one walked by me, I could see them glance into my eyes. They seemed quite intrigued by my presence. Looking into some of their eyes, it was as though they saw me as a threat… or a pawn. The remark Yuri had made about the traitor he had dealt with… that meant there could be another one. If they knew who I was, they could potentially use that against Vlad. These were the times that I could never be certain where Vlad's loyalties truly did lie.

Keeping my face sullen and my breathing calm, the rest of the men exited the room. Now, the only occupants were Vlad, Yuri and I. Inside, I knew I was safe. These three men would never harm me in this setting. My eyes followed Yuri as he took a few steps over to the door, making sure it was locked.

"_Yuri." _Vlad's voice commanded. Yuri turned to face him. Their eyes connected… I could not tell what was going on through those eyes. Both of them were thinking something – I had to figure it out.

"_I understand." _

"_What? What do you understand? Vlad? Yuri?"_ Finally, Vlad faced me. The once hardened expression he once blazoned across his face took on a softer, more docile look. For what had seemed like forever, it felt like I finally had someone who was on my side. I had not seen Vlad look at me this way in sometime… not since I was a little girl.

"_They thought I was at your house, Veta. That's why they attacked so forcefully. Your parents car was targeted because they thought that it belong to me and my associates."_ Vlad wrapped his arms around my body – I could feel myself start to tremble. It was Vlad's fault… but he was all I had. That text… it _was _meant for me. He was trying to warn me. My eyes started to sting.

"_Vladimir… you are the only one I have left." _Once these words escaped my lips, I could not help but find myself on the verge of breaking down. My family was gone – the only one who remained was holding his arms around me. This man – wanted by more than a few people – was the only one who I could truly trust. If irony could be the embodiment of people, it would be Vlad and I. For all of the horrendous things he had done, I needed to trust him – this was a matter of survival.

"_I know, Veta, I know... but you are a Makarov - we are tough as nails and smart as the oldest of scholars._"

"_That is you Vlad. You know me - I have always been the outcast in our family." _I tried to take a step away from Vlad, but he simply held me tighter.

"_Think about this - do you really think that I believe that? I have known you since you were born. Whenever I was with you, you would always copy me. Your parents use to have me watch you from time to time. I still remember the time I had to talk to some of my associates. I put you to bed in your room. I made sure you were sleeping. Once the conversation was done and they left, I went to the kitchen cupboard to get some food. That is where we were having the conversation, the kitchen. As I opened the cupboard, you were nestled in there. When I asked what you were doing, you told me that 'you were being like me.'" _ I could not help but laugh. Thinking back to it, I guess I really did have my 'Makarov' moments.

"_Vlad, promise me you will protect me." _

"_I promise... but you do not need protection - you need education."_ Confused, I looked up into Vlad's eyes. In them, I could see pride… but why?

"_I do not understand._"

"_I never want anything to happen to you like what happened those few weeks ago... neither do you. You need to learn how to be like your cousin. You never have to truly be what people think you are. You know what I have done... what I do... I trade blood for money... I kill, I torture.. I destroy... but you also know me. When people are not around, I do have a side of compassion. I will help teach you to hone your darker side... you have potential."_ Vlad's eyes were filled with such passion and fire that it startled me. Everything he was saying… made sense. I needed to learn to have a rough exterior. Not that it would have helped those few weeks ago…

"_With you, I know that will be easy."_

"_I know you are still hurting from what happened, but you will get through this."_ The warmth of Vlad's finger tips brushed up against my cheeks, wiping away stray tears. I had not even noticed I had started to cry. I found myself laying my head against his chest. It felt good being able to do this. I would not be able to do this for some time. Even so, I could not just let myself turn into a blubbering mess… not here, at least.

A loud knock came from the other side of the door. Immediately, Vlad pushed me away from him and the darkness crept back into his expression. I took a step back and looked towards the flag that had been with me all my life. The door creaked from behind me.

"_What?"_ Yuri commanded, annoyed.

"_The Bird is ready." _Intrigued, I turned back towards the duo. Yuri whispered something inaudible to the man at the door and closed it. With a nod, Vlad turned to me and caulked his head towards the door. As I walked towards him, he put his hand across my chest to halt me.

"_Before you go, you'll need this." _Vlad opened his suit jacket to reveal a bullet proof vest. Along the holster were two Five-Sevens. He grasped the handle of one and held it out towards me. He was giving me one of his personal weapons…? Either he trusts me… or some shit is going down…

"_I… don't really know how to use one of these…"_ My hands grasped the barrel of the gun. The safety was on – that was for the best.

"_You will learn – sometimes just having it sends a message. You will also need this." _Vlad walked over to where he was originally seated. From beneath the table, he pulled out an extra bullet proof vest. Once he walked back over to me, he placed it over top of my head. From prior experience, I adjusted it the best that I could.

"_This is kind of big, Vlad."_

"_That is going to be the least of your worries, Veta." _He was not wrong. I needed to shut up and go along with whatever was happening. Yuri opened the door and my eyes immediately were drawn upon two heavily armed guards. Instinctively, I found myself wanting to hide and run, but I stopped myself. If I was ever going to fit in, I needed to be more like my cousin. Vlad started out of the room and I followed, following in line beside Yuri. From this point forward, I had to be another person in Vlad's world. Putting on a stoic face was harder than I thought it would be. With each person that I walked by, I kept thinking they knew about our relationship. Any of Vlad's kin would be in danger of traitors and enemies.

The building that I walked through looked unfamiliar to say the least. I could not even tell if I was in Russia. I would have no reason not to be… unless Vlad's base was somewhere no one would ever think to look. Where was I really? Now that I had a moment to think about this, I had been unconscious for weeks. It _was_ possible that I could have been transferred to somewhere more than once. With each corridor we went down, I felt myself itching to know where I was and were we were going. Speaking up now would be unwise… I would simply have to wait. After a few minutes of constant walking, we were escorted up four flights of stairs. Where were we going?

Suddenly, we reached the top and a guard pushed a door open. Waiting for the three of us was a helicopter. This was the last thing I wanted to be doing. Yuri, I knew for a fact, my deal with heights – I just do not do them. Biting my lip, I followed Vlad as he walked towards the machine. This was not going to be pleasant. He easily boosted himself up and Yuri followed in suit. I could feel my body screaming out in pain. I had been trying to keep it out of my mind, but for all the shit I went through, it was not happening. Thank god I had stashed some of the painkillers from my room as I left.

Gritting my teeth, I firmly planted my foot onto the base of the helicopter. Yuri gently grabbed my hand and helped me up. Ugh… from the bottom of my stomach, I could feel my insides churning unhappily. As I sat down, I felt myself starring into my cousin's eyes. Very slightly, I could see Vlad shake his head. Feeling the helicopter take off, I closed my eyes. This was going to be a long ride.


	5. Metamorphasis Begins

**_(Well i am sorry for the much needed update! I haven't forgotten about this story by any means of the imagination. School, exams and university planning have been getting in the way. Now i have to deal with precal and... yeah... but i'm updating this and my other ghost story tonight so :) I hope you all enjoy! Please, review - i love seeing them. they make me happy :3 sorryabout the late post - wwas watching Marvels Agent Carter XD)_**

My stomach was killing me. Nothing on earth could compare to it… besides my screaming body. Holy shit… even looking over at Vlad couldn't calm me. I tried my best not to look over at him. I had to be no one - a face in the crowd. From going to the black sheep of the family to having to blend in… it was hard. Much harder than I ever expected.

_"__How much longer will we be up in the air?" _My voice shook as I spoke. I was trying.

_"__An hour or so, Veta. Then we'll be on the ground from that point." _Yuri spoke in a crisp, clear voice.

An hour? Absentmindedly, I looked down. Bad idea – I felt my stomach lurch. Why did I do that? I clenched my eyes shut and breathed in deeply.

_"__I will die from yearning, inconsolably waiting, I'll pray the whole day long, and at night I'll wonder..." _I whispered under my breath. Mom had sung that song to me when I was a child. It always seemed to soothe me. I could feel my body trembling. Damn it Veta, keep it together! If people were around – besides Vlad and Yuri – I'd be in trouble. If I can't even keep it together around them, what was I supposed to do?

I was a Makarov. I needed to start acting like it. Vlad was a cold stone killer. He does it all – kill, traffic…. torture… I needed to harness that. But… how did he do it all? How did he remain so calm and collected? There had to be something to it. I just needed to find my own niche. That man… Shepherd… he was my key. I needed to keep my aim focused on him. If I could simply focus on him… he was the whole reason my family died… he was the reason for everything.

"_Unclench…" _I glanced over at Vlad, wondering what he was saying. His eyes looked at Yuri then back at me. I had accidentally started to grip Yuri's thigh. It was a stupid reaction and I knew it, but I retracted my grip and stared into his eyes, vacantly. For a moment, I saw a trace of a grin peeking from the corner of his mouth. I was learning.

Shepherd was the key. He controlled me, now. He was my drive. As long as I had that, I could keep up this act. I closed my eyes – I could see the sick, sadistic smile of his face as clear as day. That putrid man would pay. I would go to the end of the earth to find him. Each time I breathed, I saw his face. Each time I exhaled, I imagined it being ripped to shreds. It was… a strange, yet pleasant feeling.

_"__Sir, we are about to land." _My eyes fluttered open.

_"__Good."_ Vlad looked over at me and then at Yuri. Wait… had I been doing that for almost an hour…? I… I enjoyed that way too much. I looked out the window – we were still at a good height. Oh hell…I still felt nauseas, but I wouldn't let that stop me. Looking around, I had no idea where I was. It looked like we were in some sort of wooded area. It was beautiful… if it wasn't for the fact that somewhere, in the area, was a group of men plotting, with Vlad to operate the next terrorist plot. As long as I wasn't involved, I didn't care. I'd protect him, yes, hell, I'd help him… but not help him _kill _innocents. Surprisingly, even after all of this, my morals were still intact. Even if they were being held onto by a string, they were there.

The helicopter hovered about a foot over the ground. First, Yuri exited, then Vlad. As I got up and looked down, I did not want to get out. Even moving just a bit, it hurt like a bitch. Every part of me protested, but I grabbed Yuri's outstretched hand and jumped down. He held my body up as I hit the ground, but it didn't stop the fact that I was still healing. When I was on my two feet, I was trembling. When Yuri let go of my hand, I did my best to not show my pain. There were three men all draped in black uniforms – Vlad's men. Next to them were three ATV's. Around here, that was the best way to get around.

_"__The 'Saundra' is about five miles east of here." _The guard closest to Vlad spoke directly to him, pointing in its general direction. Vlad whispered a few inaudible things to him and then watched him walk back to the vehicles. Vlad and Yuri walked towards one. Yuri started it up as Vlad sat behind him. Smart – Vlad trusted Yuri. His men would die for him… but would they die _with_ him? There were only two ATV's left. Slowly, I walked over to the black one and climbed onto it. This terrain would be killer on my body. As I turned the ATV on and waited for it to idle down, I swallowed back two pills. Hopefully they would kick in soon – otherwise, I might not make it to the 'Saundra'… whatever the hell that was. One of the guards sat behind me and I heard his gun calk. Precaution, of course… but it still made me feel uneasy.

"_If you have to use that, you better make sure you use it right." _I tried to keep my voice as stable and as vacant as I could. Vlad could strike fear into them – why couldn't I? Even if it didn't work, it was a step in the right direction.

"_Yes, child." _I turned to see his face, my eyes narrowing.

"_My name is Veta. You will address me as such." _I was almost tempted to smack him.. but that would let my emotions be known. Subtlety – that was the key.

"_My mistake." _I turned back and saw Vlad look at me. I throttled the ATV and drove beside him, then I took point. The guard had said it was five miles in this general direction. It wasn't easy to fuck up going straight. Even then, thank god this thing has a compass next to the speedometer.

Something about feeling the wind in your hair and glide across your skin… is freeing. Every bump made me groan… but after a while, it passed. Looking around, it was unreal. The trees were so thick and green… it was like I was in a fairy tale.

"_Veta, you have to be careful – there is a small dip in the terrain. Some men have crashed the ATV's here." _The guard spoke as loud as he could, trying to counteract the wind. I almost didn't heat him – this was too fun.

_"__I'm not just some 'man', comrade."_

I'm a Makarov. I could see what he was talking about there was a dip… no, not a dip – a narrow pass. There was enough room for an ATV to pass or a creature on foot, but if you were to not pass over it correctly… you were going into the deep holes on both sides. That looked painful. A part of me wanted to slow down and take the path carefully. Another part of me simply wanted to floor it even faster. Thirdly, there was the part of me that wanted to stop and let the guard drive.

I pressed the throttle as fast as it would go and zoomed across the dip. I could feel the guard grip my waist, slightly. Maybe Vlad had told him to be extra careful with me? Looking back, I saw Yuri shoot me a small smile, shaking his head. What a rush. I turned and kept my eyes forward, there was still a ways to go. We had only gone, about… a mile. I didn't mind. Everything was a blur to me. Looking at the speedometer, it said 80 miles an hour. Holy crap…

"_Veta, slow down. You're going to miss the 'Saundra'. _Right. I slowed the vehicle and took stock of my new surroundings. One thing was noticeable – there were no animals. Earlier, you could hear birds chirping and animals eating… but here, there was nothing. It was like they knew to stay away.

I could see a modern house in the distance. It was beautiful. It almost looked like it belonged. I finally let my fingers off of the throttle. The ATV glided to a halt before the impressive house.

"_Veta,"_ Yuri pulled up beside me, turning off his ATV, _"where the hell did you learn to drive like that?"_

_ "__Mom and dad never taught me how. So, I taught myself."_

"_Remind me never to drive with you._" I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Wait… no. I couldn't act like that – I was in public. This was going to be a lot harder to keep up than I originally thought. Taking a deep breath, I settled myself. Okay – time to act like Vlad. Like a Makarov.

The three guards took point and lead us to the house. Honestly, I'm surprised that Vlad trusts them with this knowledge. They must be some die hard men. As I entered the sanctuary, it looked very… underwhelming. From the outside, it was beautiful. The inside was full of computers and files that I didn't really care about. Hopefully there'd be a bed or a couch around here.

"_That will be all."_ Vlad announced, turning to face his men. In unison, the three men nodded. These guys were too loyal to Vlad for my liking. Something just didn't feel right to me. I had to stop overthinking this. As soon as they left, Vlad and Yuri both turned to face me.

"_For the next while, you will be staying here, with us. This is my safe house. We'll help you get acquainted with your new situation." _

_ "__I've tried my best, today," _I walked around the house, sitting down on the couch and taking off the bulletproof vest – was it ever heavy, "_I tried to be like a Makarov."_

_ "__You're going to have to try harder." _Vlad's tone was hard, but I knew why. For one, if I didn't learn fast, I'd be a dead woman walking. Two, if people saw my weakness, they could exploit me – exploit Vlad. If they knew who I really was… that would be awful. Honestly, I don't really know. He promised me he'd keep me safe, but if anything actually happened… what would he do? Suddenly, I really felt alone. Looking into his eyes, I didn't know him. I honestly didn't. What was his actual end game? I could feel a shiver run up and down my spine.

"_I understand." _I took in a deep breath, looking around the place.

"_First, Yuri is going to teach you how to shoot a gun. Properly. I don't need you accidently shooting yourself when you actually need to use it."_

_ "__When would I ever need to use it?" _It was a valid question. It's not like I was going out into the front lines or anything.

"_Once the American's associate you with me – they already have started to – you will become a threat and a target to them. They will either try to capture you or kill you." _Vlad walked over to the window, keeping his composure.

"_I'm just a girl – why would they even consider me a threat?" _I stood up a little too quickly. Those pain pills were still hitting me hard.

"_Veta, think about what you just said. You know what they did to you." _Vlad turned to face me, raising his eye brow.

I… shit. Mixing the pain pills and my internal state of affairs, I wasn't thinking right. I was already repressing the memories of what had transpired. Obviously, my mind was trying to protect its self. If I kept thinking about it… I'd do more harm than good. But, how was I supposed to find a balance? For fucks sake… I needed to get my act together.

"_I apologize – my mind isn't in the right place."_ I walked over towards him, looking out at the view. I wish I could see this every day.

"_One – never apologize. It only shows weakness. Two – I get it. I know what happened was traumatic, but you need to take a step back. You'll learn to adjust. Here, take a nap – you need it." _Vlad put his hand on my shoulder and led me back over to the couch. My body sunk into its worn cushions. I did my best to get comfortable as I laid back, but too many things were on my mind. Finally, as I slowly drifted off, I heard Vlad remark something. Hell, I didn't even know if it was him saying it, or my mind playing tricks on me.

_"__She will learn. If not, she'll die by her own ignorance."_


End file.
